BraverMountain Twitter Stories
Here is a non-exhaustive list (and still a work in progress) of some of the best Blair and Q threads from Twitter. It's roughly chronological and hopefully includes the major threads people remember. Some popular threads may not be included because they are already linked on the front page in some way (i.e. the 2019 Iditarod page). If you know of a thread that is not included please add the name/link in the comments to this page. February 2016 - The hypothermic musher (or why Blair dropped out of her first Iditarod qualifier (this isn't a thread. Instead it's a link to the search results from after the race. Sort by latest and read from the bottom up) June 2016 - Buffypups pupdates (this isn't a thread per se, just a link to the search results from #pupdate on Blair's timeline, but it works to get lots of good pics of the Buffypups). November 2016 - Clem is a potato December 2016 - Donut gets an exorcism February 2017 - Pyro the Fat-Eater February 2017 - Buffypups' first time running in harness March 2017 - Dog Sled Camp (not the same as Dogsled camping) March 2017 - Dogsled camping March 2017 - Hari and the Bees March 2017 - Popeye and Neo join Julie Buckles team April 2017 - Jenga and journopups require chin rests. It's a medical condition. May 2017 - Flame loves baby chickens June 2017 - 8 dogs get spayed/neutered (the police are called) July 2017 - Evening rounds at the kennel August 2017 - The Meat Grinder that Twitter Bought August 2017 - Journopups turn a year old August 2017 - Blair makes the rounds of the kennel on a summer evening August 2017 - Blair talks about the film "Sled Dog" August 2017 - Blair remembers Trace August 2017 - 6 more dogs get spayed/neutered August 2017 - Speuter part II September 2017 - Blair's Husky Report October 2017 - Camping with Martha and Chad (Otter Run Kennel) October 2017 - 2017 Passing Camp featuring the Husky Chorus November 2017 - Blair introduces the team before the 2017/18 race season THANK YOU IVA FOR FINDING THIS AND MAKING SURE IT GOT ADDED TO THE LIST!!! December 2017 - Jenga runs in front shorts December 2017 - Training run December 2017 - Wickson and Jeff on an easy run (the origins of JEEF) (w/bonus Summer the Cat.) January 2018 - Meeting with the Swedish snaps dealer January 2018 - Gunflint Mail Run 2018 aka The Day the Ground was Sharp January 2018 - Q's thread on Colbert joining the team January 2018 - Boudica and Blair's hardest day Feb 2018 - Hari saves the team in the Beargrease Feb 2018 - Blair talks about the Beargrease, preparing for the Canadian Challenge, and qualifying for the Iditarod March 2018 - Night run with Handler Sarah featuring "Go Confidently in the Direction of your Dreams" March 2018 - Percy DeWolfe Race with secret weapon Jenga March 2018 - Blair introduces the Bananas March 2018 - Willow and Bison's love story; puppies might be percolating March 2018 - Blair, Q, and Danny Seavey snow machine part of the Iditarod trail April 2018 - Blair gives update on the Bananas April 2018 - Blair's thread about the 2018 Kobuk 440, featuring strong and brilliant athlete Pepé May 2018 - The Adventupups are born May 2018 - Adventupup introductions June 2018 - Blair, Q, and 5 Sled Dogs Salvage a Dock June 2018 - Puppy picnic June 2018 - 10,000 puppies June 2018 - Sled blobs on a mission July 2018 - Puppies help Blair cleanup after tornado July 2018 - Blair's bedtime story about magical Hari July 2018 - Biggie and Kenai join BraverMountain July 2018 - Quince buys a meat saw July 2018 - Glory is going West July 2018 - Glory has gone West July 2018 - The Adventupups go on an adventure (Soaking Wet And Full of Cheese) August 2018 - Colbert is afraid of heights September 2018 - Glory gets a DNA test October 2018 - Grinch only runs south October 2018 - Hari gets lost and then gets found October 2018 - Mental Health Advice from Clem the Well-Adjusted Sled Dog October 2018 - 2018 Passing Camp featuring @AddisonBrothers October 2018 - Grinch goes to the chiropractor November 2018 - Pepé goes missing November 2018 - Puppies learn to be sled dogs December 2018 - Spike's first run in lead Dec 2018 - Surprise Bitch! It's Boudica! Dec 2018 - Hellion joins BraverMountain Dec 2018 - A Day in the Life Training for the Iditarod Dec 2018 - Matt Power joins Julie Buckles team Dec 2018 - Meeting a moose (not Timmy) January 2019 - Sled Dogs eat McNuggets January 2019 - How do you stay warm when it's 30 below? (with the obligatory lined jeans first appearance in BraverMountainVerse) February 2019 - Dogs get sized for race coats February 2019 - Blair takes the two-year olds for a run and becomes Jenga's chin rest March 2019 - Colbert eats 15 pounds of chicken skin March 2019 - Bler's Spooky Iditarod Story March 2019 - Wickson turns two years old May 2019 - Blair explains pit stops on the International Dog Bus May 2019 - Al and Pete give the dogs bones and sliders in Minot, North Dakota May 2019 - Hari and Refried are reunited in the garden May 2019 - The porch sisters eat cupcakes June 2019 - Yearling of the Day: Forrest June 2019: Yearling of the Day: Steger June 2019: Yearling of the day: Dora June 2019: Yearling of the day: Weegee June 2019: Yearling of the day: Tenzing June 2019: Yearling of the Day: Zagat June 2019 - Yearling of the Day: Biggie June 2019 - Yearling of the Day: Slim June 2019 - Six BraverMountain dogs find a new home, living their best lives together June 2019 - Yearling of the Day: Jules Verne June 2019 - Flame gets her Bath-Mitzvah July 2019 - A lesson in acceptance of ourselves (and others) through sled dogs July 2019 - Willow, Talese, Boudica, and Biggie go to summer camp July 2019 - A trip through the dogyard and Colbert has a breakthrough July 2019 - Pepe, Spike, and Dora go to summer camp August 2019 - A coconut party at the cranberry blog August 2019 - Experiencing peanut bubbles August 2019 - BraverMountain gets a new puppy August 2019 - New puppy meets Hari and Refried August 2019 - Clem, Steger, Slim, and Wickson, go to summer camp August 2019 - Puppy gives life advice September 2019 - Leap's name reveal October 2019 - A trip to the puppy castle after the Sled Dog Symposium October 2019 - Zagat training run October 2019 - Donut visits BraverMountain November 2019 - Mystery Singer December 2019 - Boudica and Jeff Sharlet find new homes to live their best lives January 2020 - Leap takes a big leap forward and pulls a sled for the first time January 2020 - Blair gives an update on the yearlings who have gone to boarding school at Nature's Kennel January 2020 - A day in the life of 2019 Iditarod training with photos by Nathaniel Wilder January 2020 - Hari goes for a run in the snow and sun January 2020 - Explaining what makes a good lead dog